


Heavenly

by Drumfred_Victoria



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Almond - Freeform, Drumfred, Drummond is alive, Fishing, M/M, Romance, Scotland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drumfred_Victoria/pseuds/Drumfred_Victoria
Summary: The Corn Laws debate is over and as advised by Sir Robert, Drummond makes the decision to take a break away from politics. In this story he returns, with Lord Alfred, to the peaceful highlands of Scotland for a few days.*Apologies but due to personal issues I've decided not to upload a sequel*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This begins during episode 8 (Yes that episode we all like to pretend didn't really happen). Drummond is still alive and he and Alfred return to Scotland on a well-earned trip!

Daylight had bowed its head hours ago and the night which dominated the sky seemed only young as Lord Alfred and Mr Drummond sauntered along the London Streets. Under the protective cloak of the dark, street lights caused only their shadows to be revealed, splaying in front of them as they wandered along in perfect rhythm, their shoed feet tapping against cobble.

Not two hours ago they had met for dinner, this time successfully tasting the Oysters. Drummond had been elated at the result of the Corn Laws debate, however nothing had warmed his heart more that day than finally getting the opportunity to seat himself opposite Alfred, knowing this time around they both would admit they wanted the same thing. Alfred had explained, as they’d sipped champagne, that he had only said what he had at their previous meeting, because he did not want to put his own desires first in front of Drummond’s career. Drummond had then gone on to inform him there was nothing selfish in what he wished for. What they had was more important than any career, this, he said, had been confirmed to him during their trip to Scotland. With fond smiles and loving looks being passed back and forth over the table throughout the entire dinner, both were nervous but overall thrilled at the prospect of Drummond breaking off his engagement. Neither had ever felt so free since Scotland.

As they walked their shoulders collided plenty a times, neither of them really noticing, too overcome by smitten emotions, heart rates high, giddy smiles and eyes that shone so brightly, they could light up the night. “So…what now?” Alfred spun around to walk backwards, a smirk playing on his lips. Lips Drummond couldn’t help but fix his gaze upon when first meeting his face.  
“Well…” Drummond began, pausing for a second, a slight frown clouding his smile for a minute, Alfred knew this to be his face for when he was about to give him news he wasn’t necessarily going to like, or perhaps make a suggestion. “I wanted to ask you something.” Alfred frowned, his eyebrows creasing in a questioning manner, he stopped walking, causing Drummond to come to a stop too, leaving a small gap between them. “As you know, the Corn Laws debate is over.” Alfred nodded carefully. “And since Sir Robert is…stepping out of office, he suggested to me that I take a, to quote him ‘well earned vacation’.” Alfred’s frown lessoned, he didn’t quite understand if he was letting him in on some good or unfortunate information. “Sorry.” Drummond chuckled a little, his cheeks flushing, he knew he was dragging it out, his lashes flickered as he peered down at his feet then back at Alfred. “I’m thinking of returning to Scotland for a few days…and I wondered whether perhaps you might like to accompany me?” Alfred laughed a little, baring his teeth as he did so, he had had nothing to worry himself about.  
“What a wonderful idea, Edward.” Drummond smiled shyly in response at the informal use of his first name, only to be used by those closest to him. “I would love to come with you. Only…I will need to inform her majesty. It would be rather short notice…” Alfred grimaced.  
“Yes, I suppose you’re right.” The disappointment was clear in Drummond’s voice. Alfred heard it and peered concerned, into his eyes.  
“I’ll make sure I can get away.” Alfred told him determinedly, placing a hand on Drummond’s left arm, which was in shadow, so in response Drummond placed his right hand on top of Alfred’s where it lay, soon moving it away though, just in case anyone happened to look out of a window or suddenly walk by.  
“I know.” He said softly. “However, if you can’t, it’s understandable.” Alfred nodded.  
“Come to the Palace tomorrow, I will have an answer for you by the afternoon.” Alfred requested, taking his hand hesitantly off Drummond’s arm. Drummond bowed his head slightly.  
“I should probably bid you goodbye, Alfred.” Drummond announced, regrettably.  
“Yes, I suppose we should depart, it is quite late after-all.” Alfred cocked his head, staring up into Drummonds eyes. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
“Yes, yes you will.” Drummond blinked slowly, sending Alfred a silent rush of fondness. Both knew then how much closer they wanted to be, but the riskiness of it forced them to ridicule the idea almost instantly. “Goodnight, Alfred.”  
“Goodnight, Edward.” Both separated on different paths, Drummond heading for his house, Alfred to the Palace, all the while, thoughts of each other never left either of their minds.

The next day, a Clarance Carriage came to a stop by the palace steps. Drummond clambered out a second later, bowing his head so as not to have it collide with the door frame. He straight away began to take the stone steps, searching for any sign of Alfred. His heart hammered in his chest, he couldn’t wait to see him, even though he had only seen him last night. He reached the top of the first flight of steps and was turning right to head up the next, when a familiar voice suddenly forced him to look up. There, at the top, leaning on the stone balcony, was Alfred. “Drummond!” He beamed, one eyebrow raised in his usual charming manner, charm Drummond couldn’t help but respond to by smiling, his smile defining his cheeks.  
“Alfred.” He climbed the steps to reach him, when his gaze returned to Alfred’s face as he came to stand in front of him, he realised it was likely he had never taken his eyes off him the whole time. This caused him to turn a fraction crimson. “So, are you able to get away?” He spoke in a neutral tone, attempting to appear unaffected although it was obvious he was.  
“Yes, her majesty was most generous. She has decided, as the Princess is still recovering, it is best she stays at the palace for a few more days, therefore, I won’t be crucially needed.” The radiance in Alfred’s eyes gave away just how delighted he was to be able to say ‘yes’ to Drummond’s offer. Drummond’s might’ve matched his then, as he grinned from ear to ear, he could’ve pulled Alfred into a hug but instead he bowed his head, never changing his direction of gaze from his face.  
“Good.” The length of time they stayed simply looking upon each other could’ve alerted the royal guards who stood close by, or perhaps his hired driver below, but none of it really mattered then, both gentlemen could only dwell upon each other’s excited faces, chests heaving, almost losing the ability to breathe, with the intriguing and unknown potential the trip held. It would be only them, together, travelling back to the place they had found the most freedom. “You know, I am slightly disappointed. You’ve failed to notice my current attire matches what I happened to be wearing on our previous visit to Scotland, when we were alone.” Alfred broke the silence, Drummond could tell he wasn’t being completely serious, the small smirk creeping on the corners of his mouth told him that, however he looked properly then. Alfred was dressed in a silver cravat, a golden waistcoat and a black tailcoat. Yes, it was clear now, he recognised the look all too well, even if they had had a generous amount of whiskey that particular evening.  
“Ah, my apologies.” His lashes fluttered as he spoke. He felt slightly ashamed then that he hadn’t thought of the same idea, stood in his burgundy frock coat, burgundy cravat and golden/brown waistcoat. He had packed the outfit from their shared moment by the pond at least, he considered.  
“I see you’ve hired a carriage.” Alfred moved on, evidently taking pity on him as he peered over the balcony.  
“Yes, I have.” Drummond nodded.  
“A Clarance, yes?” Alfred looked to him. Drummond once again bowed his head. “So much room for only the two of us.” His brow raised suggestively, unable to stop a smile spreading over his face. Drummond looked up under the shadow of his creased brow, his palms together in front of him.  
“You are correct, Alfred, enough room for the both of us…” He leaned his head back a little, a brow raised as though he were advertising the vehicle “…and our luggage.” Alfred’s eyebrows remained heightened, his mouth open in a silent sound of approval.  
“You really have all of this worked out don’t you, Edward.” Drummond passed him a knowing smile.  
“Yes.” He responded slowly, “But we shouldn’t keep the driver waiting much longer... have you packed?”  
“Of course.” Alfred grinned jauntily, like Drummond had even needed to ask. “Let me quickly go and fetch it. Wait for me in the carriage.” Drummond allowed himself a second to watch Alfred wander away, a keen bounce in his walk. How could one man make him so happy? 

Once he was down the steps, Drummond ascended back into the carriage, a few minutes later Alfred climbed in opposite him. Once he was comfortable, Drummond knocked on the wall to communicate with the driver and they were off.


	2. Chapter 2

Throughout the journey, stolen glances were shared between them, they could’ve locked eyes the whole journey but paranoia about the driver or anyone on the streets spotting something unusual about the two gentlemen taking a carriage alone, petrified them enough to make them hold back. When they spoke, it was full of unmistakeable affection, but they expressed themselves in hushed voices. “I never knew I could feel so…content.” Alfred confessed at one point, meeting Drummond’s gaze with a sincere softness in his eyes. He didn’t even require a response, Drummond’s eyes told him he felt exactly the same way.  
“I broke off the engagement…” Drummond suddenly announced, lifting his chin, squinting a little as he recalled the way he had seemingly broken Florence’s heart. She had been so confused and asked him ‘why’ over and over again through tears. He had had no answer to offer that would sound either plausible or acceptable.  
“I see.” Alfred was evidently caught by surprise. “How did she take it?” He wore his concerned face, the very existence of the engagement may have wounded him, but he did not, for one moment, celebrate the imagery of poor Florence’s anguish. Drummond said nothing for a moment, finding the right words to describe it.  
“…Not well…she wanted to know why I had changed my mind…” Alfred said a silent ‘and?’ with his arched brow. “I didn’t quite know what to tell her…” Drummond winced inwardly, glancing across at Alfred as though afraid to see the other man’s reaction.  
“I suppose that must’ve been difficult, yes.” Alfred acknowledged, looking out of the small window. “However, it’s done now.”  
“Indeed.” Drummond agreed, although hesitantly, guilt choking him even with the country air starting to fill their lungs, as they’d long ago left the city behind.  
“Let us not dwell on it, I am sure she will be well…and so will we.” Alfred watched Drummond suffering across from him. “Edward.” He leant over, placing a hand on top of his, resting on his lap. “Do you regret it?” That made Drummond’s direction of gaze change instantly from the floor of the carriage to Alfred’s face.  
“Not for a second.” He spoke softly but sternly, removing his right hand from under Alfred’s and placing it on top instead, sandwiching Alfred’s. “I’ve known what I’ve wanted for a while now and this is it.” Their fingers intertwined. “It may not be entirely…respectable…to say it, Alfred, but you’re all I want.” Alfred’s heart fluttered at his openness, he moved his thumb affectionately up and down the side of Drummond’s, sending some of his butterflies across to him.

Eventually they came to a stop outside a one storey cottage on the edges of the highlands of Aberdeenshire. Drummond insisted on paying the full travel fare, paying the driver a little extra for his trouble, due to the length of the journey. “The view, isn’t it magnificent?” Alfred commented as the carriage left, revealing the highland landscape beyond, clouds almost transparent, encircled a ball of fire which settled gradually below the skyline. Its rays reached out across the moors, highlighting the range of vibrant greens and purples the hills had to give.  
“It is.” Drummond agreed, taking in the view in front of him and then beside him…their eyes met. For the first time since the start of the journey they finally felt they could truly breathe. Neither of them could hardly believe they were really alone together. Before it had felt an all too unlikely possibility that it could ever happen again. But it was happening, right then and for the next two days. “After you.” Drummond stepped to the side, gesturing Alfred to head through the cottage gate first. Alfred smiled brightly, his cheeks flourishing in excitement.

Stepping into the building, Alfred peered around, the heels of his shoes clapping against the wooden flooring. The place was clean enough and the windows were placed so the last of daylight shone directly through them. However, it was one long room of the kitchen and sitting room connected, it wasn’t exactly an upper-class residence. “I know, it’s not exactly what you might’ve expected.” Drummond explained, closing the door behind him.  
“Well…no it isn’t exactly what I imagined.” There was still a smile on Alfred’s face, even if it looked a little more like a confused expression now.  
“The bedroom is right at the end of the house, in case you were wondering. Apparently, it used to keep farm animals…” He grimaced at his own words leaving his mouth, he wasn’t exactly selling the place. “But it was converted when the owner decided to let it out to tourists.” He finished quickly.  
“I see.” Alfred walked further into the house, noticing the fire place on the end wall to his right. “It’s almost like the music room, what with the fire place.” Alfred pointed it out to Drummond, who peered round the wall which blocked it from his view. A wooden bench with a back stood at an angle, placed purposely in front of a fireplace, a mantle above it storing ornamental objects, such as plates on either end. He looked to Alfred who was chuckling a little, bright eyed, Drummond couldn’t help but laugh too as he relaxed, his shoulders dropping.  
“I know it’s usually appointed to those of…perhaps a slightly lower class…but it’s away from the villages, it’s…private.”  
“It’s not the palace, but it makes for a change of scenery.” Alfred reasoned, staring upon the fireplace then glancing at Drummond, he had sensed his discomfort since they’d arrived. “Edward, I don’t care where we are, we could be sleeping outdoors on the highlands.” He gestured to a window, stepping slowly towards the other man, “But as long as it means we are together…” he closed the gap between them, chests almost touching as he looked up into his Edward’s eyes. “It’s perfect.” Drummond was almost backed up against the door when he placed a hand on Alfred’s right shoulder, Alfred responded by stretching up to place his hand on the back of his neck, pulling him closer. Their breaths frequent as they lent in, the sides of their noses brushed lightly, and eyes were closed as their lips came together, moving apart and coming back together as they melted in to each other’s embrace. Alfred automatically tightened his grip, forcing Edward ever closer so they could barely move apart to breathe. How he had longed to feel his touch again since the last time. Drummond barely noticed Alfred’s force on his neck, he couldn’t have agreed more as he only took seconds to take in breath before returning to Alfred’s lips. His heart felt full of emotion and belonging. “God…” Alfred whispered breathlessly as they eventually parted, their foreheads resting together. Drummond smiled wide, moving his hand to caress Alfred’s cheek, Alfred, with desperate, bold blue eyes, yield to his affection, pressing his cheek into his hand. “I never quite know just how much I miss it until we finally get to be alone like this.” He confessed, his voice gentle but desperate all at once. Drummond agreed by brushing his nose against Alfred’s, just as Alfred had done during their moment at Balmoral. He had no words to describe how much his heart burst with withheld love he’d been unable to express. He only hoped his eyes and touches told him everything.

“It’s late…we should go to bed.” He spoke after a minute.  
“Yes.” Alfred moved back, letting Drummond move from the door where he then removed his frock coat, Alfred removing his coat too. A cast-iron framed, double bed greeted them as they wandered through from the kitchen area. Both were too wearisome to change out of their attire, Alfred getting to the bed first, lying on the left on his side. “Cotton mattress.” He commented over the sound of the metal springs creaking.  
“Mm, and a modern design of bedsprings I hear.” Drummond grimaced as the creaking showed no sign of ceasing, Alfred chuckled sleepily as Drummond joined him on the bed, lying down as gently as possible, lifting the blanket over them. “Sleep well, Alfred.” He sighed, resting his head close to his.  
“You too.” Both fell asleep fairly quickly, the night could have been cold, but the warmth and comfort felt by each other’s presence, meant they felt nothing but silent peace. They could have argued that they’d never slept so well.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, both were up before the crack of dawn, Drummond had plans for them. He had woken Alfred with a brush to his nose. Alfred had responded with a slight crinkle of his nose, forgetting where he was for a second, thinking perhaps one of the Queen’s hounds had somehow stolen into his chamber. This thought had made him laugh, much to Drummond’s confusion, when he’d opened his eyes to see Edward beside him, gazing at him. Drummond had dressed in his brown frock coat, his golden waistcoat, patterned with assortments of red and green markings and his maroon cravat. On the other hand, Alfred decided upon a light brown frock coat, his patterned, silver waistcoat and a dark grey cravat. Drummond instructed him not to wear his best clothes as it may get rather messy, it depended on the weather and other natural events. They had eventually ventured out, stepping into a carriage once again, which Drummond had hired before the trip via a letter of request.

An hour or so later and they were settled in a hired rowing boat. Drummond sat perched on the middle thwart, he had brought his fishing rod with him, along with a few spare parts, as any angler knew the rod had a tendency of breaking…plus plenty of line and some bait. They were drifting along the River Dee, the exact same river they had visited with the Queen, Drummond had been quick to point this out to Alfred, his chin lifting as he felt proud of himself for having considered such a place for their outing. Alfred had only smiled and nodded politely, knowing something Drummond of course didn’t. Last time he’d seen him fish, he’d watched from the bank, never managing to tear his eyes away as his strong arm had cast the line into the small, passing waves of the river. A wondrous sight to behold. As he’d explained to Miss Coke without her knowing exactly what he’d meant, the view had been heavenly.

Drummond had rowed the boat downstream, insisting Alfred relax. He came to a stop a few miles down, only trees surrounded them, and rocks on the edges of the rivers banks. There were no other anglers, no other creature in sight, just as he’d hoped and prayed for. “I think we shall pause here.” Drummond explained to Alfred as he placed the oars down in the rowlocks on either side, swapping them for his rod, which lay in its casing in the bottom of the boat. “So, Alfred, how good are you at fly fishing?” His gaze took turns between Alfred and the rod as he concentrated on putting it together, attaching the wooden reel to the main artefact.  
“Well…I’ve some experience.” He began, sat on the sternsheets, his lower spine resting against the back of the boat. “My father taught my brothers and I some of what he knew…he didn’t have much time though, he was a busy man during our childhood.” Alfred grimaced.  
“Well, how about I teach you some of what I know?” Drummond suggested, threading the line through the circular shaped guides. Alfred made a noise of approval.  
“I don’t see why not.” Drummond looked up, passing him a fleeting smile before continuing with his work. “So, what can we hope to catch?” Alfred continued, showing interest, like politics, he could tell fishing was something close to Drummond’s heart.  
“According to some of the books I’ve read, in these sorts of rivers you can most commonly expect Salmon.” He responded through gritted teeth, frowning down at the rod in concentration. Alfred nodded. “Just the bait to attach.” Drummond held up what looked like a very vibrantly coloured feather, blues and yellows and a striped pattern upon it much like tiger’s fur. Alfred didn’t know whether to ask what he was thinking, he held back in case he might sound foolish. “Colourful isn’t it? All the better for catching the fish.” Drummond explained. “An artificial fly, see how it looks slightly like an insect…” He put the rod down gently, beginning to trace a finger on his free hand along the feather. “It’s like a wing, you see…” He caught eye contact with Alfred, stopping abruptly. “Sorry, I’m talking too much.” He apologised, grinning bashfully, clearing his throat as he went to pick up the rod once more.  
“I happen to think it’s rather attractive.” Alfred commented, no hesitation in his voice. Drummond glanced back at him, studying his face. Alfred sat up. “Carry on.” Drummond chuckled shortly, Alfred doing the same.  
“I was er just saying…this lure, it’s purposely crafted to catch Salmon, it…emulates the type of fly they would usually feed upon…here we are, all set.” The rod was ready for use. “Now here’s the difficult part.” Alfred watched in small amusement as Drummond attempted to stand, the boat rocking slightly at the weight change. “You see?”  
“Mm.” Alfred couldn’t help but trace his eyes over Drummond’s figure, standing above him, memories from seeing him like this before brought pleasure to his mind. “Whatever will happen if you fall in?” His head lolled to the side, a mocking smile playing on his lips.  
“Then you’ll soon be in too.” Drummond looked behind his shoulder, smirking.  
“Oh, really?” It almost pained Drummond to look away from Alfred’s bright eyes and fair eyelashes, which caught the light of day beautifully. With his chest tightening as he thought of his love, being careful not to catch Alfred with the line, he threw his right arm back then boldly forwards, the line whipping the surface of the water, then swallowed by its shallow depth. Drummond suddenly held out a hand to Alfred, which he took, using his weight and the pull to stand upright.  
“Right, I’ll need you to step over here and turn your back to me.” Drummond instructed, visualising how to make it work. Alfred carefully stepped over the middle thwart before turning around, awaiting a possible next instruction. He felt a warmth on his back and a shadow cast in front of him as Drummond stepped closer, his breath hitched. He craned his neck, turning his upper body to look over his shoulder. “Now…” Drummond looked up, catching Alfred’s stare. He paused for a second. The only things they could hear were the soft sloshes of the river catching the side of the boat and the sounds of various species buzzing round their heads. They were standing so close on a small boat, on a river which was completely secluded, there was so much leeway for an irresponsible touch, perhaps they could risk it, just once.  
“Yes?” Alfred blinked rapidly, he could guess what Edward might’ve been thinking of but did not react to it, he wasn’t altogether certain either of them felt confident enough to play with fire.  
“Um, yes…” Lifting both arms, Drummond lifted the rod over Alfred’s head. “If you could lift…” Alfred guessed and lifted his own arm’s so Drummond could lower the rod under. Now they stood, Alfred’s back against Drummond’s chest, Drummond’s arms wrapped round Alfred’s waist, the rod gripped in his hands. Neither of them failed to recognise the intimate position they were in, Alfred could feel Drummond’s breath on the back of his neck, sending chills down his spine. “You…probably know how to hold a rod…don’t you?” Drummond swallowed, his gaze flickering between the rod in front that he could see and the side of Alfred’s neck, flexed from the way he was turning his head to see behind him. He could just kiss him, just for a fleeting second.  
“Yes, Edward. I can handle a fishing rod.” Alfred interrupted his thoughts. He suddenly felt a hand come to rest on top of his around the handle of the rod. His breath caught in his throat. “And the other on the reel.” Alfred spoke, Drummond knowing what was coming next as a hand suddenly lay on top of his upon the handle of the reel. “Correct?” Alfred turned just enough so he could look at Drummond directly. His brow raised as he saw how flustered the other gentleman appeared.  
“Yes, I…I believe so.” Drummond looked down then back up, clearing his throat. Alfred smirked with sheer delight. He couldn’t help but secretly enjoy how just his touch had such an effect on dear Edward.

Everything and everyone were attached and positioned, and the fishing could begin. They soon realised it wouldn’t exactly be easy to cast the line with two people holding the rod, so instead they took turns, reluctantly moving out of the close stance they’d begun in. They would only allow themselves to kill one Salmon, if they happened to catch any at all, the rest could return to the river. Plenty of times the boat rocked as Salmon took to the bait, their strength pulling them towards the river bed. “I feel perhaps we’ll have no choice but to fall in.” Alfred chuckled as he held the rod, worrying slightly.  
“Perhaps.” Drummond smiled, sincerely hoping not. Then, as though the creatures of the waters had overheard their concerns, a strong pull on the line suddenly jerked Alfred forward unexpectedly. He let out a cry of surprise as he lost control of his feet. Drummond, who had barely taken his eyes off Alfred, saw what was happening and reacted hastily, taking a huge step across the gap between them, to wrap his arms tightly around the blonde man’s waist from the front, keeping him put on the spot. Bent over, Alfred breathed out in relief, his cheeks bright crimson.  
“Thank you, Edward.” He let out a breathy laugh. “I really thought I was damned!”  
“So did I!” Drummond grinned, his arms remaining around him. The creature had realised the bait for what it was and had swam away, leaving the rod feeling lighter again.  
“Perhaps you should take control from now on.” Alfred stood up straight, readying to pass the rod over. Without warning, their faces were suddenly extremely close. Alfred’s pupils were dilated due to the fearful occurrence and it caused Drummond to be overcome by protective emotions.  
“I never would’ve let you fall in.” He confessed seriously, like he was making a promise. Alfred blinked softly, his brow creasing, almost pitying him because of how much care he held for him. The sincerity in his warm eyes, melting his racing heart.  
“I know.” He responded, almost in a whisper. They stayed there for a moment, transfixed, until Drummond brought them both back to earth by saying: “Maybe we could stay a little while longer then return to the cottage?” Alfred nodded, agreeing that should be the plan.

 

Two hours later and it was noon as Alfred and Drummond stepped through the door of the cottage, shrugging their coats off and hanging them up. Drummond went to hang his up when he was reminded of something he had kept with his luggage, an item he had almost forgotten about.  
“Alfred, I almost forgot.” He began to explain, as he hung his coat up. “I brought you something which I think you may like.” Alfred, who had begun to head for the bench by the fireplace, turned back around to face him. “Now, I think I know what you’ll say, but trust me, it was worth every penny. One moment.” Drummond hurried through the cottage to the bedroom. Bending down to his knees, he pulled one of his cases out from under the bed. Opening it, he picked out a fairly thick, rectangular shaped box. “You will have to be gentle with it, it’s quite delicate.” Drummond explained as he returned to the main room, walking towards Alfred who peered down at the box quizzically. Drummond stopped in front of him, handing him the gift. After a few seconds, Alfred took it carefully, his eyes meeting Drummond’s once as he focused his concentration on the box. Removing the lid, he was met by a slightly smaller, rectangular shaped object, wrapped tenderly in layers of brown tissue paper. As he unwrapped it, a hand flew to his mouth as one word was revealed to him. He almost let go of it, it was surely too precious to handle. In his hands was a visibly aged, hard-back book. The cover was decorated gold and a deep emerald green. Across the rich colours lay illustrations of flowers and leaves, woven between these plants were various patterns, which rose and fell along the top and bottom. Dark lettering flowed across the gold plate that framed the title ‘Iliad’, and the light it reflected glimmered in Alfred’s blue eyes. He glanced up at Drummond, his hand lowered from his mouth; “It’s written in Greek.” Drummond smiled down at him, feeling warmed by the reaction he had created.  
“As it was originally written.” Alfred finished in awe, unable to believe the generosity of the man in front of him.  
“Evidently it’s not an original copy.” He chuckled with Alfred, both of them understood what he meant, “It would be most impossible to achieve such a feat, even if it were for you.” Alfred blushed, flattered. “But it is still a rather old copy, I hope you’ll appreciate.” he teased.  
“I really do. Thank you, Edward.” He thanked him sincerely, his voice quiet as he felt overwhelmed. “I don’t know how I can ever offer anything so wonderful in return.” He confessed, slightly troubled by this fact.  
“Trust me, your presence is more than enough.” Drummond told him, smiling bashfully at his own cheesiness. Alfred placed the book down ever so carefully on the wooden kitchen table, then closed the gap between himself and Edward, pulling him in close as he reached up and pressed a kiss to his lips, his arms wrapping around his shoulders. The kiss from him was full of gratitude which he could not even begin to express through words. He would treasure the volume forever, protect it from anyone else’s hands but theirs. Drummond kissed back, knowing exactly what he was saying, once again they could communicate without anything needing to be said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a comment as I really appreciate feedback, positive or negative it all helps me for future writing x


End file.
